With the development of wireless communication technology, various types of wireless communication systems other than common communication between a user and a base station appear.
Machine Type Communication (MTC) is one type of data communication including one or more entities that do not require an interaction with a human being. That is, MTC refers to a concept in which not User Equipment (UE) used by a human being, but a machine apparatus performs communication over a network.
The features of MTC UE are different from those of common UE. First, the number of pieces of MTC UE covered by a base station is much larger than that of pieces of common UE. The number of pieces of MTC UE covered by one base station can be hundreds to several thousands. Second, the size of data transmitted or received by MTC UE are much smaller than that by common UE. Furthermore, the type of the data is limited.
Meanwhile, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) is an improved type of a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) and introduced as 3GPP release 8. 3GPP LTE uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in downlink and uses Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) in uplink. 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A), that is, an evolved type of 3GPP LTE, is recently being discussed.
Cell searches and connection establishment in an LTE system and an LTE-A system are performed based on Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS)/Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS) and random access. A conventional cell search and connection establishment procedure defined in the LTE system and the LTE-A system is performed based on common UE. MTC UE is expected to have lower specifications than common UE, so a cell search and connection establishment procedure for MTC UE need to be newly defined.